


Arrows

by A2Z (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/A2Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is teaching Nico archery, when he unexpectedly kisses the son of Hades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrows

"Just pull back like that.." 

"Like this?" 

"No, higher, here," Will pulled Nico's elbow a bit higher, "perfect. Look down the arrow to aim... Now let the string that you're holding with your right fingers go." 

Will had been trying to teach the son of Hades archery, which he was finding very amusing. Nico let the arrow zip toward the target. It landed too far to the left, on the black 3 point strip.

"Well... That's okay, I guess..." Will, who was expecting disappointment, was met with a very different reaction. 

"I hit the target. Will, I hit the target! Artemis and Apollo, I thank you!" He smiled, and Will could feel his excitement. Making a split second (and really stupid) decision, the son of Apollo leaned over and gently touched his lips to Nico's. It lasted for a fraction of a second, then Nico suddenly pulled away.

"I... I'm sorry," Will backed up, "I didn't mean to do that, and I understand if you don't feel the same way, and I just-"

"Will, it's okay," Nico still looked nervous, but he was being sincere. 

"But I just kissed you!"

"So? You like me as more than a friend, so you decided to show it. It's okay." 

"But do you feel the same way?"

"Umm... Well, I... I don't know, Will." Nico suddenly found the ground very interesting, "I spent four years in love with a guy who would never like me back, and I did everything for him. He was my world and my life and the main reason I forced myself to survive Tartarus. But he barely even thought of me as a friend. Then, Cupid himself forced me to admit my feelings, in front of somebody who I barely knew or trusted. Cupid caught me off guard, and I honestly tried my hardest to hate Percy, but I'd already tried that, and I knew that it didn't work. Finally, finally I got over it, and now, two years later, my best friend and my doctor kisses me, and I'm thrown into a whirlpool of emotion again."

Will picked up an arrow that had not been shot yet, and examined the tip as he spoke. "You didn't answer my question. Nico di Angelo, do you, or do you not, like me? I need to know so that I know if I should move on."

"I..." Nico took a deep breath. "I do like you, Will, but I don't know what Hazel would say, and I don't know what your siblings would say, and I don't want to hurt you, or get hurt." 

"Hazel will be okay," Nico looked at Will, and started to stammer something about the 1940s. "Last summer, I asked her if it would be okay if I asked you out. She seemed surprised, but she's been doing a great job adapting to the modern world, so she said that it would be okay, as long as I didn't hurt you." 

Nico took a step toward the healer. "You waited this long to admit your feelings?" Will nodded, and Nico took that last step toward him. "May I kiss you?" At this, the son of Apollo broke into a smile that made even the sun seem dimmer. 

"Definitely," They leaned closer, and closer, and closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers! I'm on a sort of "post everything that you write, even if it happens to be stupid" thing, so just know that this is barely edited. I'm pretty sure it doesn't relate to my previous work, Advice, but it sorta connects, so feel free to this of it as a part 2. Please let me know if I got the archery wrong, because I haven't done it in a while, or if anything is OOC or grammatically incorrect or anything. As I might've mentioned in other instances, I LOVE constructive criticism, so pleasepleaseplease give me feedback, thank you!!!
> 
> -A2Z


End file.
